Directo al corazón
by Daniela-san
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando la mejor neonatologa y pediatra se cruza con la mejor y mas dormilona neurocirujana? ¿Sera Bonnibel lo suficientemente fuerte para cambiar los métodos de enseñanza de todo un hospital? Marceline está preparada para darle una guerra. Lo único que no esperaban era que ambas sentirían algo la una por la otra en medio de la batalla.
1. Chapter 1

Hoy es el primer día de trabajo de Bonnibel Bubblegum, sentía los nervios acabar con ella. Ya tenía experiencia trabajando en hospitales, solamente le hacía falta desempacar todas sus cosas porque se acababa de mudar.

Era sencillo acoplarse a un nuevo lugar. O eso era lo que quería pensar. Tomó su uniforme azul diseñado específicamente con áreas rosa como las mangas y cuello, sus zapatos deportivos del mismo tono de rosa y se marchó.

Curiosamente su auto era un desastre, se arregló el cabello y se maquilló un poco. La gabacha colgaba de su asiento. Por suerte su auto estaba lo suficientemente polarizado para no correr peligro en su nuevo empleo de ser un desastre de persona.

Recorrío las calles tranquila. Llegó al aparcamiento, y salió del auto. Se recostó en la puerta y suspiró.

"Espero sea un buen día, sin Lady aquí me sentiré un poco sola." Susurró para sí misma.

Vio como un mustan amarillo se parqueaba a su lado. Un hombre alto de cabello rubio mostaza emergía de el. Tenía un uniforme azul común.

"Hola." Saludó sonriendo. "¿Nueva aquí?"

"Sí, así es. Bonnibel Bubblegum." Dijo extendiendo su brazo.

"Jake Mertens, aquí me llaman Jake el perro, así que no te asustes. Por cierto lindo Jaguar XJ" Dijo señalando el carro.

Bonnie le miró extrañada. "Jake.. ¿acaso conoces a Lady Rainicorn?"

Ante tal nombre los ojos del rubio se pusieron brillantes de inmediato. "¡Lady mi esposa!" Gritó emocionado. "¿La conoces? Quiere decir si eres su amiga, tenemos mucho de qué hablar." Después de decir esto empezó a caminar empujándola en el proceso.

"¿E-esposa? No sabía que ya se habían casado." Dijo sorprendida.

"Oh no." Se rió y se puso nervioso. "Estamos comprometidos, pero estoy tan emocionado que para mí ya estamos casados."

Bonnibel se puso a reír. Una chica con pantalones de mezclilla salió a zapatazos del hospital en ese momento, llevaba una cara de muerte y su mirada más fría que un tempano de hielo. Llevaba una gorra negra. Su camiseta gris dejaba a la vista su piel blanca y un par de ¿lunares en el cuello?

Chocó con ella. La chica cayó de espalda. Su gorra voló.

"Por un demonio." Dijo sobándose el trasero. "Quisiera no haber venido hoy." Dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo Bonnibel después de haber sido sostenida por el hombre alto.

"Si claro, como digas." Musitó de mal humor desde el suelo la chica. Jake se movió y estiró la muñeca, ella sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó y de un salto ya estaba de pie.

"Ve a descansar, tu humor nadie lo aguantaría ni siquiera el rey helado." Le dijo Jake viéndola con cierta preocupación. Mientras iba por la gorra.

"Oh vamos, tú también." Dijo ella mientras golpeaba en el pecho a Jake sin causarle algún daño. "Que te den Jake." Él solo sonrió un poco.

"Que tenemos aquí." Expresó apuntando con el dedo índice a Bonnibel sin siquiera mirarla. Como si le exigiera una explicación.

"Ella es amiga de Lady. Viene a tomar el puesto que era de el tipo que se creía el rey del hospital." Le informó elevando los hombros.

Ella se dio un palmazo en la frente. "Seguro, ahora me tocará trabajar con esta rosadita."

Hasta ese momento Bonnibel no había tenido una buena vista de a quién era que había tirado al piso. La vio de perfil. Piel blanca, alta, delgada, cabello azabache. Ojos verdes. Su rostro parecía ser una obra hecha por los mismos dioses.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo ella invadiendo su espacio personal.

"¿Uh?"

"¡Quitate! Estás en mi camino." Le dijo moviéndola.

"¡Adiós!" Le gritó Jake. Ella solo se despidió con la mano. Sacó las llaves de su auto. Y se subió a uno muy caro según el criterio de la chica que vestía de rosa.

La ceja de Bonnibel tenía un tic. "¿Quién es esa chica tan desagradable Jake?" Le dijo irritada.

"Oh, solo es... No pasa nada, te caerá bien." Dijo él restándole importancia. "Además su maserati alfieri es la envidia del hospital."

Entraron al hospital e inmediatamente un grupo de doctores, internos y enfermeras se acercaron a ella.

"¿Acaso vendrás a trabajar aquí?"

"¿Porqué escogiste este lugar?"

"¿Cuál será tu siguiente descubrimiento doctora Bubblegum?"

Esas preguntas resonaban en los oídos de la nueva doctora en el hospital. Algunos hasta autógrafos le pedían. Afortunadamente llegaron al departamento de pediatría y ahí se dispersaron todos. Un chico con cabello rubio y ojos azules saltó frente a Bonnibel.

"¡Hola!" Dijo errático de la emoción. "Soy Finn Mertens, hermano menor de este grandulon." Dijo tomándolo del cuello como si él fuese más alto.

Ya estando ambos frente a ella decidió dejar claras las diferencias entre ellos. Finn era como dos centímetros más pequeño que Jake, tenía los ojos azules y la piel blanca. Parecía que iba al gimnasio desde hace poco. Jake tenía una especie de bronceado, su cabello era de color mostaza y sus ojos eran amarillos. Definitivamente Jake era más musculoso.

"Yo soy el jefe de trauma, osea de las personas que se encargan de las emergencias. Finn está en pediatría, será tu mano derecha." Le dijo mientras le acomodaba el gorro de oso al oji azul.

"Ya no soy un niño Jake, si nos ven dirán que ni siquiera soy doctor." Le dijo Finn quejumbroso.

"Como puedes ver este lugar está lleno de doctores jóvenes cómo tú, pero no todos hemos logrado tantas cosas cómo tú. La única que nossupera en esto no se encuentra ahorita en el hospital." Le dijo Jake mirándola con una sonrisa.

Se despidió de ambos y fue a pedir los historiales clínicos.

"Aún no me has dicho tu nombre." Le dijo Finn sonriendo.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum." Le dijo extendiendo la mano, él la tomo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. "Bien, de ahora en adelante princesa Bubblegum." Dijo mientras la llevaba halada hasta un cuarto de suministros. Rebuscó entre los cajones y le entregó una corona.

"¿Tengo que usarlo?" Le preguntó cortésmente.

"Es para darle confianza a los niños." Dijo mientras pasaban por los pasillos. "Yo uso este gorro, Jake a veces se pone uno de perro, incluso la Dra. Abadeer coopera con nosotros." Dijo sonriendo.

Finn le mostró como trabajaban, le presentó a algunos niños, que eran los casos más delicados. Después le dijo que fuese a conocer el hospital, le quería dar un tour sin embargo su beeper empezó a sonar. Tenía una emergencia.

Salió del departamento de pediatría después de haber memorizado el mini paseo que le dio Finn.

"¿Así que eres la nueva jefa de pediatría?" Dijo una chica con cabello rizado y mechas moradas.

"Así es, a tu sevicio." Sonrió.

"Que bien, antes todo era divertido solo por la reina vampiro, pero ahora todo será mejor." Dicho esto le dio la espalda. "Por cierto puedes llamarme LSP."

Bonnibel le miró extrañada. Todos eran unos raros.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ya había pasado una semana, pero dos cosas no habían cambiado. Su auto seguía siendo un desastre y la Dra. Abadeer seguía sin dar la cara. Finn ahora llevaba una especie de espada de madera por todos lados. Jake había pasado ocupado, y se había hecho amiga de varias personas. Y su enfermero favorito había llegado un día después de ella. Ya se sentía un poco más en ambiente.

"Peps, ¿puedes ir a ver cuál de los internos me toca hoy?" Le dijo al enfermero. Él de inmediato se fue. Era bajito y su cabello rojo.

Cuando regresó trajo un chico gordito con él. "Su nombre es Steve, pero por alguna razón le llaman T.V." Informó el enfermero. Bonnibel asintió.

"Bien, ahora harás lo que diga, para que seas un cirujano como yo." El chico asintió. "Tú harás todo, desde el inicio hasta el final. Yo seré la interna y tu el adjunto. Y en caso de cirugía te asistiré, ¿estás listo?" El chico asintió regocijado, hoy era su día de suerte.

Su beeper empezó a sonar, avísandole de la catástrofe que se aproximaba. Jake corrió a la entrada del hospital con otras personas que Bonnibel aún no conocía. Sobre su uniforme vestía una especie de capa amarilla y guantes al igual que los demás.

Las ambulancias empezaron a llegar.

"Hombre herido de bala, múltiples impactos en el abdomen. Signos vitales, inestables." Decía el paramédico entregándole a Jake el paciente quién no perdió tiempo y entró al hospital. Venían tres ambulancias, lo mismo sucedió. La diferencia eran las atrocidades que le habían ocurrido a las personas.

Un hombre alto y fornido llegó corriendo con una niña en brazos. Venía cubierto de sangre. Esa fue la señal para Bonnibel, salió corriendo a recibirlo pero el hombre no se detuvo, entró al hospital y la llevó directamente a una sala que estaba vacía. Empezó a colocarle el oxígeno y eso preocupó mucho a la pediatra.

"Señor no puede estar aquí." Le dijo entrando.

"No me interesa lo que digas, Fionna tiene que salir de esto." Le dijo rebuscando entre los cajones.

Su cabello negro estaba pegado a su frente debido al sudor, vestía un pantalón militar color verde y una camisa verde musgo, que ahora estaba llena de sangre. Miro su pierna. Tenía una bala.

"Necesita que vean esa herida, así que le pido que salga de esta habitación y yo me haré cargo de la niña." Le dijo Bonnibel empezando a tomar todos los signos vitales lo más rápido que podía.

"¡Llama a Finn! No confío en ti, rosadita." Contestó molesto.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de Bonnibel. "Estoy más que capacitada así que-"

"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" Musitó estresada una chica alta de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con dos coletas y lentes. "Vete de aquí Marshall, deja a Fionna aquí con la doctora Bubblegum."

El susodicho le miro con odio en el rostro. "Ella es nueva en este hospital." Contestó sin hacer caso.

"El hecho de que sea nueva no importa, ella es exitosa a nivel global, además este hospital pasará a ser parte de la cadena de hospitales y clínicas de Candy Kingdom. ¿Me equivocó?" Dijo con voz pasiva-agresiva. La oji azul no sabía que responder. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el jefe de todos los departamentos.

Marshall paró de inmediato. "Creí que mi padre era dueño de este hospital." Dijo.

"Si, lo es. Pero las cosas cambian." Musitó ella, empezando a echarlo del cuarto.

Media ves él estuvo afuera. Bonnibel pudo cuidar a la pequeña. Todo el rato la chica que había entrado la observaba en silencio, analizándola.

"Soy la jefa de todos los departamentos." Soltó de repente. "Ya tienes mi autorización, sólo debes hablar con él idiota de afuera y su hermana. Después de eso será pan comido tú camino." Dijo viendo como Bonnibel se movía de allá para acá.

"No sabía que iba a ser tan fácil." Respondió mientras limpiaba las heridas.

"No cantes victoria tan rápido, aún hay cosas que discutir. Como tu método de enseñanza para los internos." Le dijo. "Y créeme que eso molestará a más de uno de los adjuntos." Dijo dándole unas vendas y gasas.

Bonnibel sonrió. "No importa, me ganaré los corazones de todos aunque sea lentamente. Al inicio no lo aceptan, pero media vez prueban mis métodos, ya no los abandonan."

La chica suspiró. "Suerte con eso. Conozco a mi gente." Después de eso se marchó.

La niña que estaba en cama comenzó a temblar incontroladamente. Bonnibel tomó el teléfono que estaba en la habitación. "Llamen a Cardio, lo necesito urgentemente."

Informó a Peppermint para que reservara un quirófano. Fionna estaba sangrando de nuevo, tenía una herida profunda en la parte de las clavículas, posiblemente su arteria subclavia estaba comprometida.

Y no era solamente eso, tenía una herida en la cabeza, lo que significaba tener que llamar a Neuro. Perfecto, trabajar con dos adjuntos que no conocía aún. Steve llamó a Neuro.

Una chica de tamaño normal aunque un poco más bajita que Bonnibel apareció, tenía su cabello rojo en una coleta.

"¿Cuál es la situación aquí?" Dijo muy seria. Empezó a tomar su pulso y rápidamente pidió que le dieran cierta medicina.

"Tú el gordito, ve y pide un TAC cerebral y llama de inmediato a la jefa de neuro." Le ordenó la chica pelirroja.

"Luego de que tengas los resultados, ve y prepárate para operar." Le dijo Bonnibel. El rostro del interno mostró alegría.

"Es mejor que no entres al quirófano. A la Dra. Abadeer no le gustará." Intervino rápido la cardiologa. El interno rápidamente asintió, con decepción. La pediatra sintió un poco de incomodidad.

Bonnibel lo explicó lo más rápido que pudo mientras iban camino al quirófano. Ambas empezaron a lavarse las manos hasta los codos, adentro ya habían estabilizado a la chica. Ambas se pusieron su gorro quirúrgico, curiosamente la pelirroja tenía un estampado de flamas y el de Bonnibel era de dulces.

"Lindo gorro." Le dijo Bonnibel a la pelirroja.

"Gracias." Se limitó a decir. Luego la miró fijamente. "¿A caso no te han dicho que el tono rosa es muy chillante para un cirujano?" Sin más entró al quirófano media vez estuvo lista.

La oji azul suspiró frustrada. Luego escuchó unos pasos apresurados y unas voces discutiendo.

"Debes revisar bien que no tenga ningún coagulo o hematoma, no toques nada innecesario."

"Marshall sabes que soy neurocirujana, confía en mí." Decía apresuradamente, una voz que le parecía conocida a la pediatra. "Phoebe estará adentro también, ten fé en nosotras."

" _Oh así que ese es el nombre de la chica de cardiología."_ Pensó Bonnibel.

"Lo sé, es solo que.. es Fionna y tú sabes que ella es la única cosa en el mundo que es capaz de volver a Gumball un asesino en serie."

"¿ _Gumball, mi hermano?"_ Se cuestionó internamente la peli rosa. Luego descartó la idea, su hermano era muy tranquilo.

"Soy tu hermana Marshall, además sé hacer a la perfección mi trabajo." Contestó. "Y amo a esa niña tanto cómo tú. Ahora sal de aquí porque no está permitido que un miembro familiar directo lleve su caso."

"Gracias Marceline." Fue lo último que escuchó. La puerta se abrió y a Bonnibel se le fueron los colores.

Marceline estaba entrando, tenía las manos ocupadas haciéndose un moño con su cabello tan largo. Se puso un gorrito negro con notas musicales de colores.

"Oh no tú otra vez." Dijo volteando los ojos.

"Bueno pues yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de verte." Contestó la susodicha dándole la espalda ofendida.

"Sólo mantente fuera de mi camino ¿si? Esa niña no puede morir hoy." Dijo mientras se lavaba las manos.

Bonnibel se colocó los guantes con la ayuda de la enfermera que estaba en la puerta.

"Nadie muere en mi guardia." Dijo sin mirarla y entrando al quirófano.

* * *

Gracias por sus lindos reviews. Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado!


	3. Chapter 3

En el quirófano había un ambiente un poco tenso de parte de la chica pelinegra. En sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación, Bonnibel se había encargado de reparar las heridas que tenía en el abdomen mientras que Phoebe reparaba la arteria y se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien con su corazón.

"Succión." Se escuchaba de parte de Marceline, Phoebe terminó antes y cerró la incisión.

"Si necesitas algo Marcy sabes que puedes llamarme." Dijo antes de retirarse.

"Ve y dile a Marshall que todo está bien. Pero que me está poniendo de los nervios verlo allí arriba pegado al vidrio con una pierna sangrándole." Gruñó.

Phoebe sonrió. Miro al chico que en efecto estaba pegado al vidrio viendo los movimientos de todos. Salió de la habitación.

"Sabes Marshall tienes una buena hermana mayor." Le dijo al unírsele en la pequeña sala de observación.

Los ojos de él eran intensos. "Lo sé, pero ella no me preocupa." Dijo mientras miraba a la nueva chica.

"Ella es muy buena." Dijo posando sus ojos en la doctora Bubblegum. "Si al caso tú o Gumball quedan embarazados sería un alivio, porque es neonatologa también." Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Él río forzadamente.

"Hombre no te asustes, es la mejor en el mundo. Y Gumball se enfurecería al saber cómo estás tratando a su hermanita gemela."

Marshall suspiró. "Yo sé que tengo que ganarme el favor de esa chica. Es sólo que se trata de Fionna." Dijo apretando los puños.

"Fionna estará bien. Es una niña fuerte. Sus padres son un desastre pero uno es el jefe de cirugía general y el otro es el jefe de cirugía plástica. Eso sin mencionar que tú serviste durante dos años en el hospital militar."

Marshall volteó los ojos. "¿Crees que me apresuré en todo esto? Quiero decir, los amo, son mi familia. Pero soy un año menor que Marceline y ya sabes que aquí todos somos unos genios jóvenes que ninguno llega a los 25 solo Jake."

Phoebe se puso a reír. "Sólo mira a Finn, aún actua muy infantil. Tú tienes 21 y Gumball 22, no hay nada de malo en eso Marshall. Tarde o temprano todos tendrán una familia."

El pelinegro soltó una risa nerviosa. "Sólo espero no haber cabreado a su hermana, ya tengo suficiente con un Bubblegum."

Marceline terminó de limpiar el pequeño coagulo que se había formado, Marshall tenía razón. " _Estúpido."_ Pensó.

"Bueno ha sido todo." Murmuró su compañía, quien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Marceline cerró la herida. Levantó la vista hacia su hermano y luego su pulgar. Todo salió bien.

Ambas salieron al mismo tiempo, se quitaron los guantes y se lavaron de nuevo.

"Gracias." Dijo Marceline sin verla. Su rostro con una expresión seria.

Bonnibel la miró largamente.

"¿Qué sucede, acaso nadie te ha dado las gracias nunca?" Le dijo irónica mientras ponía las manos en su cadera. Aún tenía la mascarilla puesta.

Bonnibel se bajó la mascarilla hasta la barbilla. "De nada." Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Qué? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?" Contestó Marceline con una ceja arriba.

"No, no es eso." Se aproximó a ella y le quitó la mascarilla del rostro. Una nariz respingada apareció y unos labios delgados ligeramente abiertos hicieron su entrada.

"Umm.." Marceline se puso nerviosa. Bonnibel estaba muy cerca.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, cómo evaluándola. Los ojos de la pediatra brillaban de una manera que hacía dudar a Marceline sobre sí tenía un moco en la cara o esa chica quería besarla. Resulta que no fue ninguna de las anteriores.

"Es solo que... he hecho estudios en cirugía plástica ya sabes, y jamás había visto a alguien con una cara tan simétrica como la tuya."

A Marceline le dio un escalofrío. Cuando sintió las yemas de los dedos sobre su barbilla. "Es.. tan perfecta." Dijo Bonnibel mientras la escudriñaba.

"En primera instancia no pude verte bien porque prácticamente te fuiste de una manera muy grosera. Y en segundo lugar eres muy irritante, me repeles." Le dijo soltándola. "Sin embargo estoy fascinada contigo, a Gumball le encantará conocerte." Dijo mientras la miraba sonriente.

" _Cómo puede decir cosas como esas haciéndolas sonar tan... ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo."_ Pensó Marceline sintiendo el sudor en su nuca acumularse. De repente cayó en la cuenta.

"¿Gumball?" Dijo mirándola extrañada.

A Bonnibel se le ocurrió una idea estupenda. No quería ir a su apartamento a ordenar sus cosas.

"¿Podrías acompañarme a un sitio esta noche, mi hermano me ha dicho que me dirá algo importante y sé que le encantarás." Dijo tomandola de las muñecas emocionada.

"Es solo que debo regresar al ..." Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos azules. Tragó grueso. "Además creo que ya sé de quie-" La calló con un dedo en los labios, Marceline le miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

"No acepto nos por respuesta. Ahora te esperaré en mi auto a las 8, es un-"

"Oye, oye. Con calma rosadita, iré contigo pero iremos en mi auto." Dijo cambiando la posición de sus manos, ahora Marceline sostenía a Bonnibel de las muñecas.

"Después podríamos ir a cenar." Soltó Bonnibel sonriéndole.

"Uh... claro. Nos vemos entonces." Dicho esto huyó de allí dejando a una pediatra muy alegre.

" _Demonios."_ Pensó Marceline acalorada mientras caminaba rápidamente. Debía terminar todas sus rondas. Después de todo ella prefería ejercer psiquiatría antes de neurología. " _No debí decir nada."_

Bonnibel regresó a su departamento, hizo muchas rondas y buscó a la pequeña Fionna después de algunas horas.

"Toc toc." Dijo desde la puerta. La niña sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Shhh está dormido." Dijo desde la camilla señalando a Marshall dormir con la boca abierta.

"Eso puedo ver, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó sentándose al lado contrario de Marshall.

"Muy bien, el tío Finn vino a verme hace poco. Dijo que tengo una herida en la cabeza porque luché como una guerrera."

"Así es." Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano. "¿Vienes aquí seguido?" Le preguntó sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca.

"Oh sí, usualmente estoy en la guardería después de que papá o alguno de sus amigos va a traerme a la escuela. A veces visitó otro hospital sólo que mi tía me regaña por ir a verla allá." Le contestó moviendo las manitas de un lado a otro.

"Eso quiere decir que conoces a todos los doctores de este lugar. Soy nueva aquí, ¿podrías hablarme de tus doctores favoritos?" Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio.

"¡Oh si! Mi doctor favorito es Finn, siempre viene a jugar conmigo. Le encanta jugar a que somos héroes, a veces Jake se nos une y es nuestro compañero de batallas. También esta la novia de Finn, me encanta su cabello, ¡es tan bonito!" Dijo entusiasmada.

"Cuéntame más." Le dijo mientras se recostaba sobre su muñeca totalmente interesada en la conversación.

"También está LSP, usualmente es muy aburrida. Pero le gusta hablar de chicos conmigo, incluso es muy dulce cuando se lo propone." Dijo y ante esto Bonnibel recordó la breve conversación que tuvo con ella. "Mis padres también son doctores de este hospital. Pero mi doctora favorita es..."

"Oh Fionna, estás despierta." Dijo Marshall limpiándose la saliva que había salido de su boca. "Y... doctora Bubblegum." Apenas se percató de ella.

"Buenas noches." Dijo sonriendo.

Marshall se rascó la nuca. "L-lo siento por lo de antes." Dijo avergonzado. "Es solo que Fionna es muy importante para mí."

"Tranquilo, está bien. Sólo me sorprendí de que fueses un médico también." Le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Marshall sonrió.

Bonnibel se despidió de ambos y salió de la habitación. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era salir con la chica gruñona.

"Oye ¿sabes si la Dra. Abadeer nos dejará entrar en sus quirófanos?" escuchó a un interno hablar con otro.

"Usualmente está permitido, incluso deja que la asistas, pero primero te enseña sus técnicas por método de observación." Contestó el otro. "Además es muy floja, casi nunca opera."

Bubblegum se les acercó. "Y a ustedes ¿les gustaría que eso cambiara?" les dijo.

"Pues... nos gustaría participar más en las operaciones. Sin embargo la doctora no... bueno el método que usa para que aprendamos es diferente."

"Desde ahora en adelante les aseguro que ustedes serán los cirujanos principales en cada operación." Sonrío aún más. "Después de todo, es un hospital de enseñanza." Después de haber dicho esto se alejó de ellos sabiendo que ambos le miraban con absoluta adoración.

Y le encantó. Por el simple hecho que tendía la oportunidad de formar nuevos doctores, más eficientes y más preparados. Y en menos tiempo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews:)


End file.
